Lockets and Lobsters
by chubbs280391
Summary: set at the end of series 4 in both Bristol and Goa and other places..Naomily but other characters will appear!
1. Chapter 1

Ok new fic from me (but i promise i will update all of my other fics very soon lol) starts from a week after the end of series 4, starting with Gina's return and will lead on to Naomily's adventures in Goa

Some angst between Emily, Katie and Jenna. Other characters will appear but mostly Naomily.

* * *

Chapter one

Heathrow airport was always packed on a saturday. Newlyweds going on their honeymoons, Kids running around all giddy with the excitement of getting on the aeroplane and as Naomi turned round after hearing her name being shouted, a very excited grown woman and a slightly uncomfortable looking irish-man came walking out of the gate. Gina pulled her daughter into a suffocating hug and her eyes welled slightly with tears. It had been almost a year since she had seen her daughter, since she and Kieran decided to go travelling.

"Ok..mum..seriously....can't.....breath" Naomi managed to splutter out as she laughed off her mum's death grip hug that she had her locked into. Gina laughed and released her daughter, a massive grin splashed across her face.

"Oh im sorry Naomi! but bloody hell have i missed you" and before Naomi knew it Gina was dragging her into another hug and she couldn't help but smile. She pulled out of it finally and smiled at Kieran giving him a very brief hug.

"great to see you Naomi, well done on those results by the way, 3 A's, i always knew you had it in you"

"Thanks Kieran" the irish-man smiled at her and put on his jacket

"back in this fucking shit hole and its fucking freezing, right well shall we go and get out bags then"

Naomi nodded and the three of them set off for baggage claim. Kieran walked ahead to the luggage carousel whilst Gina walked arm in arm with Naomi. Naomi had told Gina about what had happened between her and Emily and she was desperate to know if her daughter was alright.

"is there any change love, you know between you and Emily" Naomi couldn't stop the smile that graced her face at the mention of the red heads name.

"Well i'm not gunna lie to you mum, it's been hard you know, really hard these past few months but i mean i fucked it up and i had to fix it" Gina nodded at her to carry on "and well, we're back together, like properly, as of last week actually, the day you called me"

Gina squealed, rather loudly with excitement as Kieran reappeared with the bags. She pulled her boyfriend closer to her.

"watch it woman! these bags are heavy"

"Oh Kieran, Naomi and Emily have sorted everything out, isn't that wonderful"

"it certainly is..uh well done Naomi" Naomi laughed at his awkwardness as they walked outside and towards the car park. Naomi pulled out her mobile and quickly dialed in a number before pressing the phone to her ear

"hey we're out front now....ok cya in a minute"

"who was that Naomi?"

"Ems, she decided to stay in the car, save paying for a parking space" just as Naomi finished talking, Emily pulled up in her mum and dad's red people-carrier and immediately got out the car to give both Gina and Kieran a hug

"Emily, how are you" the younger fitch twin smiled as she pulled away from Gina's embrace

"I'm great thanks Gina, how was you're trip?" Kieran yawned beside them

"right what do you say we tell you on the way home because i don't know about this one" he said pulling Gina quickly towards him while she giggled hysterically "but i am fucking knackered"

So with that they set off back to bristol, happily chatting away, both Emily and Naomi stealing little glances at each other as much as they could because Emily was driving, listening and laughing at Gina's stories.

* * *

3 hours later and all the bags were in the house, and Naomi, Emily, Gina and Kieran were all sat in the living room drinking the tea that Emily had just made, Naomi crunching away on her garibaldis

"Ok umm Naomi we have some news"

Naomi who had been sat playing with the little strands of hair that ran down Emily's back quickly snapped her attention back to her mother.

"what is it?" Naomi didn't like the tone in her mums voice and was slightly worried, seeing this Emily quickly laced her and Naomi's fingers together

"well i think i should just get straight to the point" Kieran placed an arm around Gina "i'm pregnant"

Naomi had made the mistake of taking a big gulp of tea as Gina spoke. The liquid came spitting straight back out of her mouth at her mother's news. Emily rubbed her back as she coughed and spluttered

"im sorry what?"

"she said she's pregnant" Kieran had the biggest grin on his face

"What? When? How?" Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing, she sat their with her mouth hanging open as Emily squeezed her hand trying to calm her girlfriend down

"ok first of all Naomi, close your mouth before the flies get in and secondly do you really need to know HOW i got pregnant" Gina giggled slightly putting emphasis on the how "i mean i thought we sorted out the whole birds and the bees thing when you were 12"

Emily's head snapped sideways to look at her girlfriend, remembering Naomi's decleration of love for her, since she was 12 apparently. Emily blushed slightly at the fact that Naomi's love for her had cause her to have "the talk" with her mum

"Mum thats disgusting! you're putting me right off my garibaldis" Gina shook her head and sighed

"Naomi sweetheart i thought you would be happy for me" Naomi closed her eyes to hide her disappointment in herself. How could she be so cold towards her own mother

"Mum i am happy for you...its just a bit of a shock you know, so how far along are you exactly?"

"well i went to the doctors the day before we left india to come home. the doctor said i was about 3 months" Naomi nodded her head, she stood up and hugged Gina and Kieran

"congratulations...i really mean it" Gina smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead

"Thank you dear, now if you'll excuse us were pretty tired so we're gunna go to bed"

And with that Gina and Kieran got up, said their goodnights to the young couple and left for bed.

Emily kissed her gf on the cheek and held her hands

"you ok?" Naomi smiled at her girlfriend before leaning in and catching her lips briefly

"yeah im just shocked..i never ever thought my mum would have another baby"

"oh are you jealous?" Emily giggled before attacking naomi's lips with very brief kisses "awww Naoms, you'll always be my one and only baby" Emily leant up and gave Naomi one final kiss on the nose. Naomi giggled before playfully slapping the tiny redhead on the arm

"god Emsy your so cheesy"

"yeah but you love me"

"hmm maybe" Naomi once again bought their lips together, licking emily's bottom lip slightly asking for access which Emily granted. They pulled away resting their foreheads together

"So, falling for me at 12 caused you and your mum to have "the talk" eh?" Emily raised her eyebrows at Naomi who suddenly blushed redder then her girlfriends hair.

"shut up fitch" Emily kissed her forehead before standing up and walking towards the door, removing her shirt in the process. She turned round and winked at her girlfriend

"make me" and with that she ran upstairs giggling, Naomi hot on her heels

"you are soooo gunna pay for that"

Emily had barely got through the bedroom door before she was tackled onto the bed and found herself being pinned down underneath the girl she adored. She stared into those amazing eyes, the eyes that were bluer then the sky on a cloudless sunny day. Emily knew Naomi had made mistaked, hell she had made many herself these past few months, but as she stared into her girlfriends eyes, she knew that in a weird way each mistake had been worth it because it had brought them here, to a place where they were unbreakable...nothing could stop them from being together and together they could make it through anything. Emily noted how there was so much love in Naomi's eyes and it gave her butterflies everytime Naomi looked at her, like she was the only person in the room or the only person in the world.

Emily reached up pushed a strand of loose hair behind her girlfriends ear. She gently stroked her girlfriends cheek. Naomi lay down beside her and gave her a chaste kiss before wrapping her arm around the smaller girl and pulling her closer

"I can't believe how lucky i am, i have great friends, a great mum, a little brother or sister on the way and....."

"and what" Emily asked with bated breath even though she knew the answer.

"and you..Emily i'll never be able to explain to you just how much you mean to me, not with words and not with tickets to Goa but..." She unwrapped her arm from her girlfriend and sat up, opening her bedside table she pulled out a small box with a ribbon tied round it "But i promise you i'm going to spend every second of my life trying my best to show you..so" Naomi handed out the small package to her girlfriend.

Emily sat up and crossed her legs, she took the box from Naomi and opened it. She gasped when she saw what was in it. Out of the box Emily pulled out an antique silver locket. She and Naomi had seen this necklace a week after they had officially gotten together, in the window of an antique shop. Emily had explained to Naomi that is was exactly like the locket her gran had given to her just before she died and how James had accidently broken it. She couldn't believe Naomi had done this for her. She let the tears fall as she just continued to stare at the gift.

"I..I..Naoms its....i just can't believe you remembered"

"I remember everything that has anything to do with you, open it." Emily carefully opened the love heart and smiled at what she saw. Inside was a picture of her and Naomi, they had their arms wrapped around each other and Naomi was kissing her on the top of her head. Emily remembered the exact day it was taken. It was 13th July, her 17th birthday to be exact and the gang (well everyone except Effy, Cook, Freddie and JJ) had decided to go to Thorpe Park, Katie had taken this picture as they queued for the saw ride. Next to the picture in the other half of the love heart their was an inscription, it was simple but it made Emily's heart swell with love and adoration.

_Ems, you are my lobster, I love you Naoms xxx_

"do you like it" Naomi sat staring at her girlfriend, her bottom lip caught tight between her teeth, a nervous habit of hers. Instead of answering, Emily threw herself onto her girlfriend, attacking every inch of her face with kisses. Naomi giggled and hugged her tightly "is that a yes?"

Emily kissed her forcefully on the lips and wrapped her arm around her neck pulling her impossibly closer. When Emily pulled back she had the biggest smile on her face

"what do you think? its amazing, i love it and i love you in that order" Naomi pretended to be offended and pouted her lips, Emily kissed the pout off her face and it was immediately replaced with a smile

Emily handed the necklace to her girlfriend before turning her back on her and lifting her hair. Naomi put the locket round her neck and clasped it. Emily dropped her hair and turned back round, she reached out and grabbed Naomi's hand

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"is that so" Emily creeped closer to her girlfriend and pushed her down on the bed

"Why yes it is miss fitch, in fact if you remember what i'd said before i'd like to start showing you how much i love you" Naomi leaned up and brushed her lips against Emily's, barely enough to be classed as a kiss but enough to make Emily breath hitch in her throat

"bring it on campbell"

The kiss deepened and they carried on showing their love for each other throughout the night..continuing to get reaquainted with the bodies they had gone so long without touching. Every touch and every kiss felt like it was the first time. Yes for now everything...

Everything was perfect

* * *

Wow longer then i attended the first chapter to be but thank you to all that read it..promise my other fics will be updated soon. Press that green button and review, it only takes a minute!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the first chapter. To answer a few questions, yes this is set after the series 4 finale and the fact that i wrote about Gina being away from a year is not necessarily how long she was gone for just a rough guess.

Chapter two

The sun shining brightly through the bedroom window cause Emily to stur out of her slumber. She blinked her eyes open and rolled over to see if her girlfriend was awake, she moved her hand over Naomi's side of the bed and was suprised to find it empty. She saw there was a note on Naomi's pillow, yawning she reached up and picked it up, smiling as she read it.

_Ems, you looked so peaceful that i couldn't wake you...gone to the travel agents to pay off the rest of the money for the tickets, only 5 more weeks!!! i should be back by about eleven_

_Love Naoms xxx _

_ps: check the kitchen for a suprise x_

Emily pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed looking at the clock she saw it was 9:30, picking a random shirt and some shorts off the floor and putting them on she left the room and walked downstairs. Walking into the kitchen Emily felt her heart swelling with love as she saw a breakfast tray waiting for her on the table. She sat down at the table and smiled at the bowl of fresh fruit and the croissant and jam.

Sitting down to eat Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out expecting see Naomi's name flashing across the screen instead she groaned as it flashed mum at her. She'd already had 3 missed calls from her this morning her phone was telling her and she hadn't spoken to her mother since she and Naomi had got back together, she ahd been avoiding the conversation having heard from Katie how her mother had hit the roof when she heard she was back with Naomi . Hesitating for a minute she finally pressed the little green button and held the phone to her ear

"Emily why haven't you been answering my calls"

"hello to you too mum"

"just answer the question Emily, why haven't you been answering my calls?" Emily sighed

"I'm sorry mum,i've been...i've been really busy"

"busy how? busy with that girl" Emily felt the anger rise up inside her as her mother spat the words at her down the phone, as though Naomi was worthless.

"her name's Naomi, and yeah of couse ive been with her i mean she is my girlfriend, not that its any of your business"

"Emily i will not have you speaking to me like that and of course it is my business i'm your mother"

_yeah when it suits you Emily thought _

"And i cannot believe how juvenile you're being about this, after what she did to you, after she screwed you up, Emily what are people going to think of you if you start letting people like that girl walk all over you"

Emily could feel her anger spilling over as she let rip at her mother and let out all the emotions she had been keeping bottled up for months.

"for fuck sake mum get off your high horse, you mean what are people going to think of you, having a lesbian for a daughter, well im sorry but not everything is about you, I love Naomi and she loves me, we are together and we are going travelling and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it so if you can't accept that then im sorry" Emily felt tears stinging her eyes "i'm sorry but i can't let you be in my life if your just gunna carry on hurting me, you're my mum and i love you...i just wish you could love me for who i am"

Emily hung up the phone and let the tears fall. She put her head in her hands as her sobs overtook her body. She couldn't understand how her mother could hurt her so much, she always thought that a mother was supposed to love you no matter what. The person who said that had obviously never met Jenna Fitch.

* * *

Emily was lying on the sofa in the living room, she had no idea how long she'd been lying their and she had no idea where Gina and Kieran were, all she knew was she was sort of glad they weren't there to see her like this. The tears were still falling and it felt like they were never going to stop.

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. When she opened them she was met with a pair of beautiful blues. She hadn't even heard the front door open.

Naomi reached over and moved the hair our of Emily's eyes. The blonde was deeply concerned for her girlfriend, she had never seen her this upset. Emily sat up and threw herself into Naomi's arms as she started sobbing all over again. Naomi stroked her girlfriends hair

"shhh Ems what is it" Naomi felt tears fill her eyes at the sight of her girlfriend being so upset.

"my....mum.....told...her...to...stay....away" It was all Emily could get out inbetween her sobs as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend

"what, she's been here? what did she do to you" Naomi pulled out of their embrace and rubbed her hands up and down Emily's arms trying to calm her down. Emily wiped her arms and took a few deep breaths, she shook her head

"No she called me, yelled at me about you, you know the usual, but i've just had enough of her, so i told her that if she can't accept me, accept us, then i can't let her be a part of my life"

Naomi pulled herself up off her knees and sat on the sofa next to her girlfriend, keeping a tight hold on her hands.

"Are you sure thats what you want?" Naomi whispered it, as though if she spoke it in a normal volume then it would break the redhead. Emily sighed and looked at her girlfriend

"no its the last thing i want...but i can't go on living like this with her, for christ sake Naoms she's my mum, she's supposed to love me no matter what"

"Em, she does love you"

"oh yeah..then why does she keep treating me like such a disappointment" Naomi kissed her on the forehead

"it will all sort itself out Emily, you'll see" Emily smiled for the first time in what felt like days. She cupped Naomi's face with her hands

"Tell me you love me" Naomi pecked her lips

"I love you"

"say it again" She wasn't getting her to repeat it because she didn't know that Naomi loved her, she just needed to hear that someone did

"I...Love....you" Naomi repeated herself, punctuating each word with a kiss

"I love you too" Naomi smiled and leant in capturing her girlfriends lips. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other.

"so...our trips all paid for?" Naomi couldn't stop a massive grin from breaking out on her face

"yeah, we just have to get ourselves sorted now, you know clothes and...other things"

Naomi lay down on the sofa and pulled Emily on top of her. Emily rested her head on her girlfriends chest.

"When are we going to tell your mum and Kieran?"

"Well they went to the doctors this morning, and mum said she wants to take us out to dinner tonight, so we can tell them then?"

Emily nodded

"I still can't believe your mums having a baby, you're gunna be a big sister Naoms"

"yeah, its weird" Naomi lay there running her fingers through emily's hair. "Ems, can i ask you something?"

"you know you can"

"do you ever think about the future and stuff"

"what you mean like after travelling, uni and things like that"

"no i mean like do you think we'll ever be the ones having kids?" Emily smiled at her girlfriends words, she turned her face up to place a swift kiss on naomi's lips

"we'll i'd like to think we will, i do kinda have this little dream on you me and our family" Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her closer, she placed a kiss on her neck

"oh yeah, how many kids are we gunna have" Emily gave it some thought for a few seconds

"hmmm 3, 2 girls and a boy"

"and what would they be like"

"well in the dream they've always had my natural light brown hair and hopefully they'd have your amazing blue eyes"

"woah woah wait a minute...are you telling me you're not a natural red head" Naomi joked and giggled as she recieved a poke to the ribs "ok so what do we have first in this dream of yours, boy or girl?"

"Boy" Emily smiled as they talked about their future "so he could protect them, and we'd call him Joshua"

"Joshua Campbell" Naomi repeated the name as they played their little game "i like that, what about our girls then, what are their names gunna be"

"Grace, Grace and Lucy"

"they sound great...i hope i get to meet them one day" both girls laughed as they hugged each other tight.

"yeah..one day, but for now, im happy exactly as we are"

Naomi kissed the top of her head

"Yeah...Yeah me too"

* * *

Hope this chapter is ok...please review it makes my day


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters

Wow i did not expect to get so many wonderful reviews so i wanna say thank you very very much once again to everyone who has taken the time to review. I had one review from an anonymous reader that asked for Naomily to hear from Cook and for everyone to find out about Freddie...so whoever you are this chapter is for you but its also for everyone else who has read it!!!!

so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Despite the amazing long talk Naomi and Emily had about their future, Naomi was still worried about her girlfriend. It had been 3 days since the incident with Jenna and neither of them had spoken about it since. Jenna had turned up several times at their home and luckily each time Emily had not been home. Naomi hadn't told Emily about these fleeting visits, not wanting to upset Emily.

Emily, although she put on a happy face and was acting like everything was fine, Naomi knew it was just a front, But for Emily's sake, she went along with it, knowing the red head would once again open up to her when she was ready.

Emily wasn't the only concern that Naomi had in her mind though. Freddie leaving was one thing, but Cook had been missing for almost two weeks, something just wasn't right.

JJ had been over at their house everyday sometimes with Lara and baby Albert, going on and on about how he was worried about Cook and Freddie. Naomi can't help but agree with him.

She could have sworn she saw Cook outside the house once or twice, but it had been dark and the mysterious stranger had been wearing a hoodie, so she had put it down to the simple fact that she was missing him. He had become a close friend and she liked having him around.

Emily walked up behind Naomi and wrapped her arms round her waist as Naomi stood staring out the window

"hey you" Naomi smiled and turned round in her girlfriends arms, moving emily's so that they wrapped round her neck so she could pull the smaller girl closer towards her by the waist.

"hey" she leant in and gently pressed her lips against emily's, it was a soft kiss that only lasted for a few seconds, but it was full of love and adoration.

"whats wrong Naoms?" Emily could tell that something was bothering her girlfriend. Naomi opened her mouth to answer but was stopped in her tracks when her mobile rang. She placed a quick chaste kiss on emily's cheek before pulling it out of her pocket, she looked at the screen and found she did not recognise the number.

"i'm gunna take this outside ok" Emily nodded. Naomi quickly walked out into the backgarden before pressing the answer button

"Hello?"

"Naoms its me"

"Cook! where the hell are you"

"Naomi i need you to listen to me ok i need you to get to the shed, and bring everyone with you, Ems, Katie, Jaykins everyone but Effy!"

"why whats goin..."

"Naoms seriously i can't talk right now, just promise me you'll get everyone there, Karen knows your comin, you need to get everyone there in 20 minutes ok"

Naomi had never heard Cook sound so frantic, she couldn't think what could possibly have made him act like this

"Cook just fucking talk to me what the fuck is happening, why do i need to get everyone there and why not Effy, for christs sakes Cook i need you to tell me whats...."

"FREDDIES DEAD" Every single thought that was in Naomi's head suddenly disappeared and she found herself could hear Cook crying down the phone

"what.." She couldn't believe it...Freddie dead...it couldn't be true

"Freddie's dead...John Foster killed him" _WTF _Naomi thought

"John Foster..Effy's councellor..but why would he kill Freddie"

"Naomi i will explain everything at the shed, Karen and you are the only people that know, can u just get everyone their Naomikins, can you do that for me?"

Naomi felt tears fall down her face

"yeah i can do it, Shed, 20 minutes"

"right see ya then...bye Naoms" and with that he hung up. Naomi felt sick, she sat down on the deck chairs that were set out in her garden. So many questions going through her mind, why did John Foster kill Freddie?, why had Cook run away?, why hadn't he told them all sooner?, how long had he known?

The sound of the back door opening caused Naomi to look up. Emily ran over to her a look of concern on her face.

"That was Cook...its about Freddie" more tears fell down my cheeks

"well where is he...is he alright?" I shook my head and gulped as i tried to find my words

"he's dead" Emily covered her mouth in shock, tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Naomi, sitting on her lap.

Neither of them said a word, just clung to each other, both girls mourning the loss of their friend.

* * *

"Cook whats going on?" JJ had a very scared look on his face, he was worried about both of his best friends and he knew by the look on his face that what ever he had to tell them, was not going to be good news.

The door opened and Karen walked in, walking instantly up to Cook and wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Cook looked into the eyes of all of his friends as he held Karen tight

"Its Freddie...Freddie's dead" all the noise disappeared from the Shed, everyone too shocked to speak

"No" it was JJ that spoke first "No Cook you must be mistaken, Freddie can;t be dead because if Freddie's dead then that means i can never see him or speak to him again and we were supposed to go to the beach for his birthday and i'd planned the whole fucking day and and and...." JJ started banging his head with his fists. Katie ran over to him and tried her best to calm him down.

"Locked on JJ, please you need to calm down yeah, Freddie wouldn't want you getting so upset" Katie pulled JJ into hug as tears fell down her face.

"Is it true?" Panda asked her eyes shining with tears

"of course its fucking true, do you really think we'd make up some story about my brother being dead"

"I can't stay for very long...The police are lookin for me still" Cook reached into a plastic bag that he had been carrying and pulled out the shoes he had found at John Fosters house, along with some photographs of Freddie that he had found buried in the bottom of the box "I found these at that Foster guys house"

"Foster? as in Effy's doctor? what does he have to do with this?" Katie asked through her tears

"he killed him" Karen once again started sobbing and was pulled into a group hug with JJ and Katie

"I'm sorry what?" This time it was Emily who spoke up

"the bastard killed him...look i gotta run, gotta get away from here, Karen you call me the second the police find him alright" Karen nodded. Cook walked up to JJ and hugged him

"I'll be back soon yeah man...I pissing love you Jay, you remember that..its just you and me now pal" Cook pulled back and after saying very quick goodbyes to everybody he was gone.

Everyone sat in silence. Katie and JJ sat by themselves, Katie staring into space. Karen was sat with Panda and thomas, Panda and Karen hugging each other and crying, and finally Naomi and Emily huddled up in the corner holding each other.

They all knew their lives would never be the same. JJ stood up and opened up the little fridge in the corner of the room, tossing each of his friends a beer, he sat back down and opened his can. Holding it up into the air as a stray tear fell from his eyes

"To Freds"

Everyone raised their cans

"Freds"

* * *

ok so not that much Naomily in this chapter and tbh im not 100% happy with it..i want all your reviews both good and bad, say how u feel about this chapter, i can take it!

HIT THAT BUTTON PLEASE


End file.
